johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of~Command and conquer Red Alert Part 2~Third World War (Soviet Campaign)
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. But how did it happen? This is what this page will try to cover. This is Part 2 of the Command and Conquer Red Alert series, and this will talk about the Soviet Campaign in Red Alert 2. The Cast '''Alexander Romanov: '''The new Soviet Premier, though he promised peace for the world, this was just a cover-up for what he is planning, he also used the World Socialist Alliance to re-arm and re-finance the USSR so it can be ready for another war against the Allies. He can give the new Soviet Commander (of course that's you) missions to destroy the Allies. '''General Vladimir: '''The supreme general of the Soviets. He will aid the commander on some of his missions. But his behavior can come into question sometimes. '''Yuri: '''Romanov's Advisor. He has established his own Psychic Corp. and uses his mind-control powers to manipulate anybody he can. Though he's a servant to the USSR, he may have his agenda. '''Zofia: '''A lieutenant of the Soviet intel. She provides the commander with information and other situations like incoming invasions and whatnot. The War (Soviets) It's the year 1972, and with the west feeling a sense of peace. They have no idea that the new Soviet Premier Alexander Romanov has his sights on conquering the world and realizing Stalin's vision of a world under the Soviet banner. Both President Dugan and General Carville got wind of the Soviet invasion of the USA. Dugan tried a diplomatic solution to stop it, but when it fails, Dugan authorizes the use of military force, but Romanov's advisor Yuri mind-controls the missile personnel, causing the US nukes to explode while they're in the silo, making the USA ripe for an invasion as Soviet Kirov Airships, Dreadnaughts appear over the skies and the seas of USA's major cities such as New York and San Francisco while Soviet Armor divisions ran through the Texas border. The Third World War has begun. The new Soviet Commander is introduced to Zofia, Romanov, and Yuri. Romanov than give the new commander the job to invade Washington DC and destroy the Pentagon (the Allies' base of Military strategizing). After building up a sizable army and with reinforcements, the Societ commander destroys the Pentagon. Romanov then gives the commander another mission, this time to destroy an Allied naval base in Florida to cripple their Naval strength and the East coast of the US would be more vulnerable to another invasion. That invasion would come in the form of Yuri's Psychic Corp. as the commander is given the mission to use his new Psychic Beacon and construct this in New York. The commander trains and engineer and clears the way for him so he can capture the Allied Battle Lab by the World Trade Center. With the Psychic Beacon constructed, it took a while for it to come online. But the commander trains Flak Troopers and Flak tracks to protect it from Allied counter-attacks. The Beacon eventually turns on and anybody in New York was now under its power. Despite the Soviet victories in the US. The Allies are still making bold attempts to bring the Soviets down. The Allied forces in Korea are now attempting to invade the Soviet Union itself, as the Allied navy is now making its way to the Soviet port town of Vladivostok. The Commander was given the mission to protect the port town, and after Building up a sizable force, he sends his force to stop the Allied invasion, and he succeeds. Desperate, President Dugan is calling out to European Allies in hopes to turn the tide of the war in the Allies' favor. But the nations are pondering to help each other. The Soviets caught wind of this and decide to blow the Allies' chances of turning the tide of the war. They send a small force to Paris, and they use the force of Tesla Troopers to use the Eiffel Tower as a huge Tesla Coil and they devastate the city, making any kind of US, Europe alliance impossible. Betrayal With nearly half the world now fallen under Soviet Supremacy, Romanov is then controlled by Yuri to promote him to supreme commander of the Soviet military (and also to enrage Vladimir), he then gives the Commander the job to destroy the Allied Pacific Fleet at Pearl Harbor. There, the commander faced off what was left of the Allied fleet in Korea which wanted to arrive at Pearl Harbor to meet up with the US Pacific Fleet. Despite this, the commander destroyed the Allied fleet. Yuri then shared disheartening news that Romanov is now sick and can't be Premier anymore, and there was more, the Allies are now using Einstein's Chronosphere Mk.2 to gain the upper hand, and their first target for a Chrono-invasion is the Soviet research Laboratory in the Ural Mountains (where the plans for the Soviet Apocalypse Tank are). The Commander built up a force of Attack Dogs, Flak Tracks and even Apocalypse Tanks to defend the labs from the Allied attacks. After the commander successfully defended the labs, Yuri shared even more bad news. Premier Romanov was killed in the hospital and says that it was General Vladimir that killed him and is now considered a traitor. The commander is given the mission to apprehend Vladimir at all costs. The commander finds and apprehends Vladimir and Yuri mind-controls him to have him executed. Then Yuri gives the commander another mission to apprehend President Dugan who is held up in the Alamo in San Antonio. With Yuri's Psi-Corp. the commander found a way through the strong defense around the Alamo and used a Yuri clone to mind-control Dugan. Thus the United States of America has joined the USSR. But the Allies aren't out of the fight yet. Yuri has told the commander that the Allies have made yet another superweapon; a Weather Control Device and Zofia said that it was in the Virgin Islands. After the commander builds up enough power for the base provided. The commander defeated the strong defense on an Allied controlled island and trained an engineer to capture an Allied Battle Labs where it had the precise location of the Weather Control Device, and with a Nuclear Missile, the Soviets destroyed the device. Soon, Yuri congratulated the commander for his victories, and say to come to Moscow so he can thank the commander. But Zofia showed the commander a videotape which had a final message from Romanov (before he was murdered), he said that it was Yuri that killed him (as he was controlling his mind.) and he said that the commander was in charge now. Zofia told the commander that Yuri has massed some mind-controlled Soviet forces as well as his own Psi-Corp. around the Kremlin. The Commander fought long and hard, but eventually, the commander's forces have reached and destroyed The Kremlin. Global Soviet Republics With Yuri now dealt with. The time has come to deliver the knockout punch to the Allies. Zofia tapped into Yuri's files and they show the exact location of the Chronosphere (the only thing that can bring ruin to the predominant Soviet force). It was a long hard-fought battle, but eventually, the Soviet commander was able to use a Nuke to destroy the Chronosphere, and with it. The Allies have surrendered and the commander is now the new Premier of a Soviet-controlled World. People are now watching as the new premier comes. However, he gets a message from Yuri (who retains his essence in one of his brain vats) saying that Yuri may make a return. This is it for this page, you can continue reading by locking on here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.